


Chunky Monkey

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temperature Play, ice cream sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry find some creative use for ice cream. <strike>or a shameless excuse to exploit my kink for writing food sex again</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chunky Monkey

The North American leg of the Take Me Home World Tour is well under way and the band is now in Vancouver. At least Niall thinks they are because sometimes, he has no fucking clue where they are.

It's end of July and truly the dog days of summer. Liam's dog, Loki which Danielle let Liam fly out over the ocean, has its tongue lolling out and Liam has refilled its bowl of iced water for the third time in the last half hour.

 

"I'm. Dying. Of heat," Louis proclaims dramatically.

All of them have stripped down to their boxers. The hotel air conditioning system is down and Niall is seriously considering suing them. It's fucking a five-star hotel they are staying at for crying out loud!

"All this body heat's not helping," Niall pants out. "'M going to Haz's room"

Catcalls ensue and Niall groans. Some of the fans have caught on but, yes, 'Narry' is very real. they have been more touchy feely on stage this tour and Niall has had a good laugh reading the reactions online.

Niall gestures for them to piss off before he exits out into the hallway and walks into his boyfriend's room using the spare key card.

 

The blond is greeted by the sight of Harry taking out a tub of Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey out of the mini fridge. Buck naked. Of course the Cheshire lad is naked. It's a million degrees inside the building and Harry doesn't need a reason to shuck off all his clothes.

Green meets blue and a mischievous glint enter those bright forest green orbs.

Smirking, Harry opens the tub of Chunky Monkey and scoops out a large chunk with the spoon in his hand. Slowly, staring right into Niall's round eyes, he licks the cold substance in a delicate yet deliberate way. He then takes the tip of the mound past his red, red lips. The younger lad teasingly slides his mouth down the spoon, soon deep throating it. Pulling off, Harry lets out a long, drawn out moan.

Niall's boxers feel like they are about to burst any second now.

 With a growl, Niall closes the hateful distance between them and crashes their lips together. Slim, callused fingers grip the wild curls and Niall moves his lips forcefully against Harry's. Harry is helpless as his best mate pries his lips open and pokes his tongue inside; the blond proceeds to feel every square inch of the wet warmth of Harry's mouth.

Still holding the tub of Chunky Monkey, Harry vaguely feels the back of his knees hitting the wooden edge of the queen sized bed. He remembers to set the tub next to him before pressing his body to Niall's desperately.

Sensing Harry's want and need, Niall shimmies out of his pants, lips never once leaving the curly haired boy's. His fingers trail down Harry's chest, pinching and rolling all four nipples until they are rosy red and stiff—just like both of their cocks. Harry moans loudly when Niall's fingertips graze the sensitive patch of skin between his balls and his entrance. Smirking into their kiss—snog, really—Niall presses into Harry's perineum, fingers jabbing at the other lad's prostate from the outside. The younger cries out, the sound swallowed up into Niall's hot and relentless mouth.

Niall pulls back from Harry's lips, lips that he finds so kissable, originally to kiss and suck on the milky neck. But then his oceanic gaze lands on the melting ice cream.

 A light bulb lights up on the top of his head, figuratively speaking.

The Irishman scoops some up with his fingers and smears it across Harry's sparrow-tattooed chest; first tracing the outline of every tattoo on the broad chest and sharp collarbones, and then everywhere. Gazing into the catlike green orbs, Niall lowers his lips until they are enclosed around one, perky nipple. Harry lets out a sound that's borderline purring and clenches his hands on the sheets. Niall continues his work down to the first indent of the pale abs. He scoops up more ice cream and covers Harry's abs with the creamy substance. Harry shivers at the cold feeling, soon followed by hot, skilful lapping of Niall's tongue.

When Niall finally makes his way down to Harry's throbbing erection, he scoops out a particularly large serving of Chunky Monkey. He then puts it in his mouth and before it has a chance to melt, envelops Harry's dick in his mouth.

"Holy-fuck-shit-fuckinghell!" Harry gasps out. Niall's normally hot mouth is freezing cold and fuck, it feels so fucking good. Instead of killing his hard-on, the cold and hot sensation (latter provided by the back of Niall's throat) is making even more blood escape his barely functional brain.

Niall's soft lips stretch around Harry in a lazy grin before he starts to bob up and down. His hands aren't holding Harry down, allowing him to buck his hips up if desired. But Harry's too overwhelmed too move a single muscle in his body in his current.

In a few minutes, Harry comes with a strangled yelp, the tip of his cock wedged deep in Niall's throat. Niall takes the full load and once Harry has ridden out his high, he looks straight into glazed green gaze and swallows slowly. Harry lets out a whimper, his cock twitching at the sight of Niall's reddened puffy lips, a dribble of his load drooling down his chin, and a light flushing that has spread down to his neck.

He barely sees Niall taking another mouthful of ice cream before heading down south, his mouth level with the younger lad's entrance. Harry nearly screams when a cold tongue pokes at his rim, tracing the outer ring and just barely entering him. Niall then pushes the tip of his icy tongue into the tight heat, moaning at the taste and sending pleasurable vibrations up and down the other lad's spine.

"Uh-ungh. N-Ni- _ALL_ ," Harry cries out as Niall begins to tongue fuck him and a fast tempo. His lax body feels all too hot again and his cock is flush against his lower stomach, straining red and begging to be touched. There's still some of that damned ice cream left inside Niall's mouth and the blond pushes the last chunk up inside Harry's tight heat; Harry lets out a (not very) manly shriek, loving the chilly feeling inside. Smirking, Niall relaxes his tongue and sneaks in a finger until the tip is prodding at the edge of Harry's prostate. A choked shout of incoherent word leaves Harry's lips and Niall takes that as his cue to pull out.

Harry mewls at the sudden emptiness, craning his neck to see Niall reaching into the nightstand to pull out a half-used bottle of Durex and a foil packet. Niall swiftly takes the condome out and rolls rolls it out.  Niall takes his time lubing up his dick, and then procedding to stroke himself languidly just to tease his boyfriend. Harry's hooded bedroom eyes narrow further and he mutters out an half-assed threat.

Laughing—because Niall Horan laughs at fucking everything—Niall leans up to kiss Harry's plump lips, sucking the upper lip into his mouth and licking at the seam between his lips. Harry can taste the heady mixture of his release and Chunky Monkey on Niall's tongue and the taste alone is almost enough for him to come undone.

Without much preamble, not much other than a sudden jab of his tongue into Harry's mouth, Niall aligns himself and plunges inside the tight heat. Harry moans very loudly into Niall's mouth, the sound rumbling in his chest. Niall thrusts shallowly, taunting Harry with slow minimal friction. Harry grabs at the dirty blond locks in frustration, legs wrapping around the slim torso and heels digging into the small of the other's back. He ruts his leaking erection against Niall's defined tummy, a hybrid of sigh and groan slipping out of his mouth.

Niall presses a sweet, loving kiss before his pulls out of Harry until only his head remains inside and then snaps his hips forward, balls slapping on ass and a loud moan streaming out both of them.

"Fu-god, more _moremore_ \--" Harry cuts himself off, moaning brokenly.

"Fucking 'ell, you feel so fucking good, Haz. Fucking tight for me, yeah? Keep your dirty little hole tight and hot just for me, like a good little boy. Wanna come just from my cock, babe? Just by me pounding that sweet little arse of yours, hmm?" Niall breathes hotly onto the heated skin on the side of Harry's throat. "Fucking fuck you up proper like _this_."

 Niall pounds into Harry mercilessly, legs thrown over his shoulders and oversized feet dangling in the air with every rough shove into Harry's prostate. Harry screams out from the mind-blowing amounts of pleasure; his vision is close to whiting out from such intense rapture.

His lover stops mouthing and sucking on his neck. Before Harry can wonder what's up, something clod slides down his neck. Niall's agile tongue catches it, licking up and down his neck expertly.

When Niall's lips close on his collarbone and sucks deliciously hard, that's the last straw.

With a loud chant of Niall's name, Harry comes white hot all over his chest and stomach, some landing on Niall's chest as well. The rhythmic clenching becomes Niall's own undoing. The blond manages a few more sloppy thrusts until he spills inside the condom.

Weakly, Niall pushes himself off Harry's pliant body. They're both exhausted and the furthest from cooled down. But they'll be thrice damned if wasn't the best sex they ever had. He regains enough of his senses to carefully tug the condom off his dick and manages to throw it into the rubbish bin.

 

Niall decides that he really, really likes Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey.


End file.
